Broken Hearts May Never Mend
by Gleeksabound
Summary: My first fiction ever. Kurt and Blaine future fic. Blaine Broke Kurt's heart, now Kurt is left with the pieces. Will things ever get better.. ?


**So I am aware that this used to be 11 chapters but all the flashbacks were killing me. So you get one long chapter now. and I believe I write one/two shots better so the conclusion will be up eventually. My semester starts soon, so I am not sure how that will work. **

**but**

**I am working on some daddy!klaine Drabbles**

**I am also working on a Packing for college one shop featuring SLOB!Blaine.**

**and a one/two shot based off the song Iris by the googoo dolls. **

**and as always I love all of you who put up with my crap and if you want to follow me on tumblr PM me. and as always I am taking Prompts... **

* * *

><p>So he had made a decision. He was going to propose. Tonight. Why wait any longer? They lived together now, they have shared everything with one another and Blaine was ready for this commitment. Earlier that day he had picked the ring up from the Jeweler's. It was a simple silver band, and the word's "You Move Me" engraved on the inside. It only weighed a minute amount but it felt like a ton of lead in his jacket pocket. Blaine knew they were having a picnic tomorrow night. They were going to celebrate two and a half years of knowing each other, Two and a half years of love, and hopefully celebrate a future promised to each other.<p>

This is why Blaine was at Starbucks at 4 in the afternoon. He wanted to get Kurt a coffee and meet him after his humanities class. His pocket felt like it was harboring a nuclear weapon. He felt like he carried the future in his coat pocket. It was making him feel really nervous.

As Blaine walked up to the counter He simply said "Medium drip, and Non-fat mocha latte"

"For here or to go" Blaine swore he had heard the voice before.

"To go" he replied. He looked up at the cashier for the first time since he arrived and let out a little shriek

"Jeremiah!"

"Hey Jeremiah, how are you?" Blaine blushed a little, remembering the horrible "GAP Attack" several years ago.

"Good, I hope you're not here to serenade me again"

"No, no, no, I learned my lesson a while ago. I am actually seeing someone now. You might remember him. Kurt. He was with me that day."

"Oh, I remember him. He insulted my hair"

"That's my Kurt" Blaine smiled. It was one of the many things that Blaine loved about Kurt.

"Hey, I actually get off work in a few hours; do you want to go get a drink with me and my boyfriend? You could invite Kurt. It would be good to catch up."

"I think that would be great. I will talk to Kurt and we can meet up at the Karaoke bar down the street? "

"I will see you guys around 7? Don't worry about the coffee, it's on the house"

"Thanks, I will see you tonight"

Blaine left the coffee shop and headed back toward his and Kurt's shared apartment. When he finally got there he let himself in. He heard music playing in the guest bedroom that He and Kurt used for rehearsal space.

Kurt was singing their song.

"I finally found you my missing puzzle piece"

Blaine let him finish the song, absorbing every note that came out of Kurt's mouth.

No sooner had he finished, Blaine walked up behind him, covering his eyes.

"Guess who" Blaine said jokingly to the back of Kurt's head.

"Gahhhh! Bla-a-ine!" Kurt whined.

Blaine turned him around, kissing him before he could speak. When they pulled away from each other Blaine was the first to speak.

"I love hearing you sing, do you know that?" Of course Kurt did, I told him all the time. But I loved the look on his face when I told him something that I loved about him.

"Yes. Do you know how much I hate you sneaking up on me?"

"Yes, but I love doing it. You are really cute when you are angry." He gets all flustered and puts on his patented 'bitch face'.

Kurt smacked Blaine on the arm.

"I have to rehearse, auditions start tonight"

"What time?"

"6:30, but I won't be home till late. Are you going to come watch me? You know you are my good luck charm."

"I didn't know you were auditioning tonight, I made some plans, but I will call and cancel."

"NO, go have fun! I will see you when you get home. What are you going to do?"

"Oh, just some drinks and karaoke with a couple of friends."

"'Who?"

"Two guys from my econ class. I'll have to introduce you both sometime."

"Sound cool. Kiss me again, before I get back to rehearsing."

Blaine pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled away for air Kurt shoved Blaine out of the room. "Go have fun, I got to REHEARSE!"

"I'm going, I love you Kurt"

"I love you too Blaine."

Looking back Blaine doesn't understand why he lied. He doesn't know why it was so hard to tell him Jeremiah. He knew he should have called and told Jeremiah about Kurt's audition, maybe planned a different time, but he didn't. He went to the club. He waited for Jeremiah to show up. And when he finally did show up, he bought him a drink. And he never questioned where Jeremiahs boyfriend was. They got tipsy, and shortly they were drunk. They sang songs on stage, Blaine much better that Jeremiah, but still quite badly. And when they went to go home they shared a cab. And when they reached Jeremiah's place Blaine agreed to walk him to the door.

"Thanks for tonight, it was great catching up with you" Blaine said with a hiccup

"It was. I hope Kurt say's yes. He's lucky to have you"

"Thanks, you know I'm not sure I even have the guts to ask him"

"Sure you do, come on in. I'll prove it to you"

Against his better judgment Blaine went into the apartment.

He sat on the couch with Jeremiah for a moment before Jeremiah spoke.

"Pretend I am Kurt. Ask me."

Blaine didn't know why, but he got on one knee in front of Jeremiah. "Kurt will you marry me?"

*hiccup* "Of course I will Blaine."

Blaine put the ring on Jeremiah's finger. In his opinion it would look way better on Kurt.

"See Blainey it wasn't that hard. You will do fine."

"I guess soo."

Blaine sat on the couch before speaking again. "I am exhausted, mind if I sleep here?"

"No problem, at least share the bed with me though, this couch will kill your back."

'Ok."

Blaine followed him to his bedroom removed his shoes and got under the covers.

"Night Blainey"

"Night Kurtie"

"Ummm… Blaine, I am not Kurt."

"Sorry, Night." Blaine was too drunk to care.

Jeremiah looked at him one last time before falling asleep. "Night Blaine."

"Kurt has no idea how lucky he is"

Blaine followed him to his bedroom removed his shoes and got under the covers.

"Night Blainey"

"Night Kurtie"

"Ummm… Blaine, I am not Kurt."

"Sorry, Night." Blaine was too drunk to care.

Jeremiah looked at him one last time before falling asleep. "Night Blaine."

"Kurt has no idea how lucky he is"

Blaine woke up the next morning, his head pounding. "Aaaagh... "The light was stabbing his eyes and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He grabbed the boy next to him, and knowing how much Kurt loved being woken with kisses, kissed the boy's hand. He kept his eye closed and kissed up his arm across his jaw and finally his lips. But something was wrong. The jaw he kisses was scratchy, and when the boy kissed back, it wasn't Kurt's coffee and peppermint kiss; it tasted like alcohol and slightly of vomit. He moved his hand up to the boys head, and quickly pulled away when he felt that hair. "Holy crap, no, no, no" I got to go! Blaine pushed Jeremiah away, he grabbed his shoes and coat and ran out of Jeremiah's apartment, faster than he could mumble a goodbye.

When he was outside he paused to put his shoes on. "What have I done?"

Blaine sent a message to Kurt, he said that he stayed on campus last night and had an early class and he would meet up with him tonight for their anniversary. Blaine had no intention of going to class.

Blaine wandered around the city and eventually ended up back at their apartment. Kurt was gone for the day, so Blaine had the space to himself. He changes put of his clothes and took a shower. He brushed his teeth several times but it always seemed like he could still taste Jeremiah. He didn't bother getting dressed; he curled up on Kurt's side of their shared bed and cried. He cried for several reasons, one being what he had did, another being Kurt's reaction.

Blaine remembers getting a text from Kurt around three.

"I love you more than to know, I can't wait for tonight"

Blaine returned his text.

"You are amazing Kurt, I don't deserve you, see you soon"

The worst part, Blaine thought, was that tonight no matter how much he didn't want to, he was going to tell Kurt what really happened last night. I have to, he reasoned, knowing that if Kurt ever found out from someone other than Blaine, he wouldn't ever speak to him again. There's a good chance he won't this way, too. Blaine got dressed and waited for Kurt to come home, trying to control the tears that threatened to flow as soon as Kurt walked through the door.

He didn't even remember the ring he had left on Jeremiah's hand.

* * *

><p>It was obvious, Kurt was in love. He loved Blaine Anderson. He would do anything for him. Blaine was his first. His first crush (that counted), His first kiss, his first romantic cuddle, his first boyfriend, his first roommate, and his first, well his first EVERYTHING. Kurt was completely in love with him and today was the day they were celebrating the day they met, on that spiral staircase at Dalton Academy two and a half years ago. They were meeting in Central Park so that they could have a romantic picnic after class got out around five.<p>

As Kurt was laying out the Blanket, Blaine was sneaking up behind him. He put his hands over Kurt's eyes and started laughing as Kurt freaked out, surprise causing him to scream, grabbing the attention of several other couples walking in the park.

"Guess who?" Blaine asked trying to stifle his laughter

"Get off of me, you freak!" Kurt yelled

"Not without a kiss"

Kurt spun around and glared at Blaine, "Really? This was supposed to be romantic ..."

Kurt began to frown and stare at his shoes; Blaine lifted his chin and kissed his lips gently.

"I'm sorry, I thought that would be romantic, I didn't realize you would scream so loud."

Kurt noticed Blaine trying to stifle a laugh, "I wouldn't have screamed if you would have made you presence know like a normal human being, instead of the dork you are."

"I resent that statement, Mr. Hummel, I am not a dork!" he retorted with a smile.

"Yes you are. You are my dork, my very ticklish dork, Mr. Anderson."

"You would NOT dare"

"Wanna bet?" and with that Kurt leapt on to his boyfriend taking him down, straddling Blaine's waist while he vigorously tickled him.

After twenty minutes of Blaine laughing uncontrollably, and Begging for mercy, Kurt finally let up but only under the promise that Blaine would behave, so that they could eat. Blaine reluctantly agreed, and Kurt went to stand up, but ended up falling quite ungracefully onto his boyfriend.

"Pulling me down is not considered good behavior, Blainey..."

"Would a Kiss make it better?"

"Perha-"

Kurt's response was cut off by Blaine's mouth suddenly attached to his. Not matter how many times they kissed Kurt always got weak at the knees, his heart started racing and he couldn't think strait. The stayed there lying in the grass, kissing one another until they had to pull away for air.

"Can we eat now" Blaine asked

"Just as it was getting good"

Kurt scooted over to the blanket and straitened it out. He got the food out and made Blaine, and himself a plate. They ate in Silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was calm and peaceful. Just enjoying each other's company. They had grown accustomed to each other, not needing to fill every moment with noise.

When they were finished they started walking around the park, hand in hand, just enjoying the scenery.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, noticing Blaine's face. He was thinking really hard about something, and Kurt was hoping it had to do with their anniversary of sorts.

"Nothing"

"Really? Because it sure looks like something"

"It's nothing"

"Well, then I'll go first"

"What?"

"2 and a half years ago today, I met you Blaine, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, and after hearing Teenage Dream I knew My life would never be able to go back to normal. I love you more than you will ever know, and I don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you, but whatever it was I would do it again in a heartbeat. "Kurt felt the tears streaming down his face but he didn't Care, all he knew was that he was in love.

"I-I-I can't accept this Kurt, Please Stop" Blaine said without looking at Kurt. "I can't."

"Why not?" Kurt asked wondering why his boyfriend was ruining a beautiful moment, and feeling sad thinking that Blaine didn't _want_ to marry him.

"I have done something Horrible, I don't, I can't..."

"Blaine, what the hell are you talking about?" Kurt demanded getting angry now

"Iwntdjerm" Blaine mumbled looking at the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

"Blaine! Look at me!" Kurt Yelled at Blaine "What Happened?"

"I went on a date... with Jeremiah."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me" Blaine retorted "Don't make me say it again" Tears began to well up in Blaine's eyes as he begged Kurt.

"I was hoping it wasn't true. When the hell did you run into him? Why didn't you tell me before? What did you do with him? "Kurt was spewing questions in Blaine's direction.

Blaine continued to stare at the ground, his eyes full of remorse.

"I don't know why... I ran into him while getting some coffee yesterday. I am sorry Kurt, I am so sorry, I told him I was dating you, I should never have gone, Kurt, do you hate me? Blaine was crying uncontrollably now, and Kurt couldn't help but smile a little.

"Blaine, I love you, nothing can change that, yes I'm mad you didn't tell me, but it was just a coffee date, I can forgive you. Please stop crying, it hurts me to see you cry. It's not like you made out with him or anything..."

Blaine could never lie to Kurt; his eyes always gave him away. So When Blaine lifted his head off Kurt's chest and looked at him, Kurt knew it hadn't been just a coffee date, he knew Blaine wasn't telling him something, and he knew his world was about to come crashing down.

Kurt let go of Blaine and Started to back away from him.

"Oh MY GOD! YOU KISSED HIM! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening!" Kurt Turned around and began pacing.

"TWO AND A HALF YEARS BLAINE! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING? I LOVE YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" The tears were freely falling from Kurt's face now.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT THE HELL? BLAINE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HE REJECTED YOU BLAINE! HE TOLD YOU THAT YOU TWO HAD NEVER BEEN DATING! HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU. WHAT HAPPENED ON THAT DAMNED DATE BLAINE?

"I am legal now. I was drunk and I wanted help and we slept and we ... " Blaine's voice was below a whisper now.

"YOU and HIM? FINISH THE DAMNED SENTANCE BLAINE. LEGAL? REALLY? THAT'S YOU EXCUSE? WHATEVER BLAINE... "

"I slept at his house, ok. We fell asleep together, we kissed, but I never cheated on you."

"Never Cheated MY ASS. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. "

Kurt turned around and began storming off, before his tears of anger turned into tears of pain.

Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me" Kurt said through clenched teeth "I'm going home"

"Let me drive, we are going to the same place Kurt, I will sleep on the couch tonight"

"Sleep on the couch all you want. I'm going HOME. "

Kurt snatched his wrist back and walked off toward their apartment, Blaine just stood there crying, knowing what Kurt meant.

* * *

><p>Kurt called his dad and told him he was coming to Lima for the weekend, as He packed his bag. He knew Blaine would give him some space and not be back until he was sure Kurt was gone. Kurt cried as He packed, not caring what he grabbed, just wanting to get away from Blaine as fast as possible. '<p>

Before he left, Kurt left a note on the table.

He walked out the door, locking it behind him, went downstairs, and got in a cab and crying as the cabby drove him to the airport. He never once looked back.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in the park crying. He regrets every moment he spent with Jeremiah. It was stupid, so damn stupid, and now he lost the one Man who had ever loved him, whom he had ever loved. He was distraught. He slowly made his way back to his car. When He Finally sat in the driver seat he just sat there, no music, no noise, and No Kurt. He couldn't stop the sobs from shaking his body. He sat there for what felt like hours, knowing he could not return home yet. Home. He knew what Kurt had meant. He knew that Kurt was going to Lima, and he knew nothing he could do could stop his Lover. He missed him already but knew better that to chase after him. He finally started the car, and slowly made his way back to the apartment. When He got to the apartment, he unlocked the door and went straight to his room, praying that Kurt was asleep in bed, but as he turned the corner, he saw the bed, just as it had been left after they had made it. "Kurt is such a neat-freak" The tears came back as soon as Kurt's name passed his lips.<p>

He crawled into bed, without changing or removing his shoes, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>He Woke up the Next morning, went into the Dining room and sat at the table as he waited for the coffee to night was a blur of pain and tears, He didn't remember exactly what had happened, however He still felt terrible, and was on the verge of yet another fit of tears.<p>

He noticed a green sheet of paper and picked it up.

* * *

><p>Blaine,<p>

You Cheated. You told me you loved me, I trusted you, and to Ran to Jeremiah at the first chance you got. I am going to Lima. I am finishing my finals from my HOME. Then it's Spring Break anyway. I will be staying there for Spring Break, and when I get back, I am moving in with Rachel and Finn. I already spoke with them, and I think it would be for the best. I need a break from you Blaine Anderson. I can't trust you, and I don't want to be near you. Finn will be coming to get my stuff, Next week. I don't care what you do with the apartment, it's yours anyway. Blaine, I can't believe what you did. I am done with you. This is the hardest thing I have ever done. Not even Karofsky Hurt me as badly as you have.

Goodbye.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

P.S. I never answered you Question in the park, so I will now.

Yes. I hate you.

* * *

><p>As he read it , He began to cry, he cried more vigorously than he had the night before, He had officially lost all hope knowing his life was over, Knowing that he would always regret his actions ...<p>

* * *

><p>Several months later Kurt woke up to Lady Gaga blasting on his iHome. He rubbed his eyes not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed, but he had class and he couldn't be late again. Instinctively he rolled over ready to wake up Blaine, only to find half of the bed untouched. He got out of bed before the water works could start knowing that if he thought about that empty bed any longer, he was not going to make it to class.<p>

He scolded himself, as He began his morning routine. Coffee, facial, more coffee, shower and clothes, even more coffee, and out the door. Blaine had been gone for several months now, and as far as Kurt knew he was not coming back. He had made his decision, chosen his path and it did not involve Kurt. Blaine had thrown those last 5 years out the window, and He could do nothing about it. As he continued to get ready the tears began to fall, his sobs shaking his body uncontrollably, and he Flashed back to that afternoon in central park, and to the weeks immediately following, Unable to stop crying he resigned to the fact he would not be making it to class today.

Kurt had been crying for a few hours before he fell asleep. Those days were always bad, the mornings he woke up and memories of Blaine ambushed him. It made him feel weak, like he had screwed up when he left Blaine. He hated what Blaine had done to him. He had taken away everything that was Kurt. Those 2 weeks in Lima seemed to drag on for months. He stayed in his and Finn's old room. He Cried. His hair was left a mess for days. His face simply abandoned. He barely ate, and when he attempted sleep, it was full of nightmares. He didn't want anything. Blaine tried to call. He left voicemails, and E-mails and Wall posts, and tweets and Text messages. He called Kurt's house, his cell phone, Mercedes's phone, and Rachel's phone, and Kurt ignored them all. He erased each and every one, deleting Blaine's voice from his life. The only person he would talk to was Finn.

No one else understood why he was so hooked on Finn. Rachel thought he might be rebounding onto her boyfriend, but that was not the case, in fact it was as far from the truth as she could get. Only Finn knew what he was feeling. Finn's first two relationships had been plagued with cheating. Only Finn seemed to understand what Kurt was feeling, and Kurt was thankful for that.

As Kurt was waking up, he realized his face was puffy, and that it would take longer than usual to hide his recent breakdown.

These Breakdowns are getting old, he needed to move on. Six months, and He hasn't heard from Blaine. He has his own apartment now, thanks to Carole and Burt. Blaine has apparently moved on, and maybe it was time for him to move on as well.

He got into the shower and got ready for the afternoon, hoping to salvage the day, and maybe make it to his afternoon class. He left his apartment half an hour later and ran downstairs, wanting to get some coffee before his humanities class.

He crossed the street and walked the block and a half to Starbucks ordering his usual...

"Grande non-fat mocha"

"Will do Kurt"

He had known this barista for a while now; she rarely even had to ask what he wanted. Her name always seems to evade him though.

"Thanks" he said as she handed him his drink

"No problem" she replied with a smile

He figured since he still had time to kill before class he would sit in the corner and play angry birds, or check his Facebook, but as he spun around he was met with a small yelp and a wave of hot coffee on his shirt.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed, looking for the offender and planning on giving him a not-so-kosher piece of his mind.

The "offender" was grabbing napkins and trying to dry off Kurt's chest all the while not looking at him.

Kurt noticed his coffee had spilled on the stranger as well, and went to return the favor.

"No don't worry about it, I'm fine," the guy mumbled. It was my faul-"

He stopped speaking as he looked at Kurt's face for the first time.

Kurt just stared back, noticing this Guy's Features, His light brown curly brown hair that framed his face; his jawline... that hollow where his neck met his shoulders, Kurt wanted to kiss that little notch.

"Let me buy you a new coffee." The Guy said with a smile never looking away from Kurt.

Kurt was a little startled when he spoke, his voice strong and unwavering.

"I'm Matthias Xenos, and you are...?"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel, Thanks for the coffee"

"No problem." he said, still holding onto the cup. "I know we just met, and not under the best conditions, and I'll pay the dry cleaning bill, but would you come have coffee with me?"

"Of course" Kurt Replied

I've already missed one class today, one humanities class won't kill me, Kurt thought to himself, smiling as Matthias took him by the hand and led him to the booth in the corner, where Kurt noticed they'd have no choice but to sit side by side.

* * *

><p>Kurt began walking back up to his apartment around nine that had just dropped him two boys had been together since 2 that afternoon, they had coffee and talked about everything from their earliest school days to their childhood to their Old boyfriends, (Kurt had to admit he cheered a little inside when Matthias told him he was gay) Kurt conveniently leaving Blaine's name out of the conversation. He found out that Matthias was attending NYU as well, and that they would have some classes together after the New Year.<p>

Matthias was Greek. His features reminded Kurt of a Greek God. It was during one of Kurt's staring marathons, that Matthias cleared his throat.

"Ummm...Kurt, It's getting late"

"Oh, yeah it is. I'm sorry for keeping you." Kurt replied blushing

"No, it was my pleasure." Mathias Paused for a moment before asking Kurt "I know it is not customary to have two dates in one day, but can I take you to dinner?"

Kurt choked as he inhaled, the moment Matthias said Date.

"D-date?" Kurt looked taken aback. He thought about it for a moment and his face softened. "I would love that"

Matthias grabbed his hand and helped him up, before disposing of their trash and grabbing his hand pulling him close, and they walked that way all the way to the restaurant.

Dinner was amazing, Greek food. Matthias was quite the gentleman. He ordered Kurt's food for him, and had him try many new things. Kurt couldn't help but think that Matthias was a great guy. He hadn't been this happy in several months. As they left the restaurant, Kurt dared himself to grab Matthias's hand and wove his fingers between the taller boys'. Kurt saw a smile form on the boy's face, and couldn't help but smile himself. They continued to walk down the streets of New York, simply taking in the scenery. They were silent simply enjoying each others company. At some point Matthias hailed a cab, and the both got in, fingers still locked. Matthias was the one to break the silence. "Where do you live, Kurt?"

Kurt's heart began to race "What did you just ask me? He said sounding quite flabbergasted.

Mathias giggled. "I was going to have the cab take you home first" He replied with a smile, pointing out

"Oh, It's a few miles that way" he said relieved. He wasn't sure why he had freaked out.

Mathias relayed what Kurt had said to the cabby, and sat back in his seat.

They sat in silence as the Cab drove toward Kurt's apartment. As the cab pulled up in front of the building and parked, Matthias got out of the cab, and ran around the car to open the door for Kurt.

"After you" he said

"Thank You" Kurt replied with a smile.

Matthias grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked to the front door.

"I can take it from here, Thank you for this wonderful afternoon"

"It was my pleasure" They stood there in silence for a moment.

"Will you let me take you out on Saturday?" Kurt asked "I want to go on another date with you"

Matthias smiled, "On one condition."

"And what might that be?" Kurt was genuinely curious, and was slightly confused as well.

"This" Matthias said as he leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw? Yell at me ? Something? <strong>


End file.
